


Chapter 1 - Ryouta and Sakuya

by Xxxpokelad



Series: The Hatoful Purge [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: M/M, m/m relationship, the hatoful boyfiend universe is already cringe but it's about to get worse!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: Chapter 1 of the Hatoful Purge series. protagonists: our lovely Ryouta and Sakuya. I wanted to start with an easy chapter.The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route.
Relationships: Kawara Ryouta/Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya
Series: The Hatoful Purge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 1 - Ryouta and Sakuya

Ryouta woke up with a start. He had another nightmare. In this one, a masked bird was following him everywhere, to make wild experiments on him. Ryouta kept wondering where these nightmares came from, especially because they made no sense. They scared him so much though, that when he woke up he felt as tired as when he went to sleep. ‘I guess I’ll rest tomorrow.’ he pondered. He checked the time on his phone, and exclaimed: “Oh, no! I didn’t hear the alarm, again! I’m going to be late, again! Damn it. Mr Nanaki will be so disappointed.”  
Ryouta rushed to the bathroom, washed, groomed his feathers, grabbed the food his mother left for him before going to work and left his house in a hurry.   
“I’ll eat when I’m in class. I hope nothing else bad happens today, I’m too tired to handle it. Is that St Pidgeonation already? I think I’ve never made it to school this fast. Yay me, I guess.”   
Ryouta entered the school grounds and felt like something was wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he was sure something was off.   
He proceeded to his classroom to drop his bag before heading to music class. His steps echoed in the hallways. When he got into the classroom, he found it empty. And that’s when he understood what was wrong: nobierdie was at school that morning. It was completely silent. No whispering, no muffled voices coming from the various rooms of the building. Nothing.   
At this scene, Ryouta exclaimed: “What the hell, why is no one here? Are they all in music class already? I guess I’ll go too.” And left.  
In the music room he only saw one bird: Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane, the beautiful fantail pigeon. Sakuya wasn’t Ryouta’s favourite bird, he found him a little too stiff and uptight, and kind of intimidating, but he couldn’t deny he found him attractive. Always perfectly groomed and dressed, poised and diligent, Sakuya was the smartest bird their age he knew.   
“Ah, Kawara. Somebirdie at last. Why is no one here yet? Class should have started already.”  
‘I’ve been here a grand total of five minutes and he’s already complaining. Great.’ Ryouta thought. Instead, he smiled and said: “I know, I noticed that too. I have no idea what’s going on. But that’s weird.”  
“I’d say. Nothing in this wretched country makes any sense. Just below standard.”  
Ryouta laughed at this, and thought: ‘Nice.’   
But before Ryouta could answer, a recorded voice came from the school’s speakers.  
“Attention. Attention. The annual’s Purge festivity is starting. We advise to take care, and please evacuate the building.”  
“Shit. I completely forgot! Today is the 2 September. My mother is at work! What was she thinking? What was I thinking.”  
“Kawara, stop spiralling. Could you please explain what is happening? What is the Purge?” Sakuya asked in a concerned and confused tone of voice.  
“You really don’t know? Well I guess I have the time to explain. After the events of the Hatoful House, when humans of the Human Liberation Front attacked the orphanage and killed everyone inside on the 2 September 2180, the Japanese government decided that every year on this day for twelve hours every crime would be completely legal. Especially against humans, that are not allowed to participate in this holiday. They say it is a way to keep the peace with the humans and to remind them of their crimes, but everyone with half a brain understands this is not the way to do it.”  
Sakuya was shocked. “This is barbaric! ‘You’ll study in Japan’ my father said, ‘It’ll be fun’ I said. And here I am.”  
“Well you’re not wrong. It is nuts. But as of five minutes ago, the Purge has started so now we’re stuck here.”  
“What do you mean we are stuck here?” Sakuya screamed.  
“Lower your voice! Our only chance of surviving this thing is to pretend we don’t exist, that we are not here. We need to barricade the door and the windows.” Ryouta whispered.  
“No,” Sakuya stated firmly. “No no no. This cannot be happening. This is insane! I won’t take any part in this.” And headed for the door.  
Ryouta blocked the way and tried to reason with him. “Sakuya, if you leave now you will probably be killed. Or worse. Birds love this so-called holiday, they look forward to it. Most plan for it in advance. Some birds really go overboard with their… activities. Well, crimes. You do not want to go out there. Trust me on that.”  
“Well that’s ominous. But what are we supposed to do? We are not to leave this room for what? Twelve hours?”  
“Yep. Exactly.”  
“Barbaric.” Sakuya repeated.   
Ryouta sighed. “Help me barricading us in, please.”  
“You expect me to do manual labour?”  
“Only if you want to survive.” Ryouta snapped. Then, he said: “Please. I don’t have much strength, it would take me hours if I did it alone.”  
Reluctantly, Sakuya joined Ryouta in blocking the door.   
The first hour passed in almost complete silence. Ryouta tried to make conversation, but Sakuya barely acknowledged him. After a while, Sakuya couldn’t take it anymore, and to fill the silence started playing the piano. The silence was filled with harmonious music. Ryouta was impressed, but also worried about the noise.  
“Sakuya, I didn’t know you could play. That’s beautiful.”  
At this, Sakuya blushed. “Thank you, Kawara.”  
“Ryouta. Call me Ryouta, please.”  
“All right. Thank you, Ryouta. There’s quite a lot you don’t know about me.”  
“I would love to know more about you. I have always admired you, you know.”  
“What?” Sakuya said, incredulously. “Do you mean it?”  
Ryouta chuckled. “Yes, I do mean it. You act as if nobirdie ever compliments you.”  
“They don’t.”  
“Excuse me?  
“Oh, don’t be so shocked. Yes, I get complements from the professors here at St. Pidgeonation, but no one else.”  
“I can’t believe it. I’m so sorry. I know how that feels like.”  
Sakuya scoffed. “I really don’t think so. How about Miss Tosaka?”  
“Apart from her, nobirdie else praises me. I do fairly ok in school, so no luck there. Hiyoko is my only friend. So no, not really.”  
“I’m terribly sorry to hear it. We have more in common than we thought then.” Sakuya said chipperly.   
Ryouta laughed. “I’m sorry for you then.”   
“That’s no laughing matter. I’m glad, somehow, that we… connected like this.” The fantail stated, and smiled. “Are you blushing, Kawara? Sorry, Ryouta.”  
“Maybe so. It’s just that… I never thought you could be so… warm. And nice.”  
“If that was a complement, I must say it wasn’t great.”  
“You’re right. Sorry. Let me rephrase: you are a wonderful bird. Sincere, whole-hearted. Nice to be around. I’m glad to be here with you, even though the situation is not the best.”  
“I’m touched! Thank you for the wonderful words. You’re too kind. You really know how to bring out the best in birds. You’re also friendly and welcoming. Thank you for being so patient with me.”  
At this point, the both of them were quite red in the face. Ryouta took one step towards Sakuya. Sakuya took another. Soon, they were really close to one another, and were hugging. One could hear the other’s breathing on his feathers, and their beaks were almost touching. It felt as if time slowed down, and the outside world didn’t exist.   
Then, they heard a noise coming from outside. They froze. Somebirdie was at the door.


End file.
